claistrorafandomcom-20200214-history
Gara
Gara (Garan: Garein), officially the Second Greater Imperium of Gara (Garan: Zwuit Güßr Käaserioch an Garein), is a country in Western Gebroa, lying between the Iron Passage to the north, the Golden Strait to the West and the Bread-Wine Coast and Gulf of Elada to the south. It borders Iron Norway to the north and Elada to the south. Gara is subdivided into 33 Crownlands (Garan: Käaserlöndle), 7 Imperial Cities (Garan: Eforialä Stattta) aswell as 2 Military Frontiers and has a Temperature ranging from a Mediterranean to Temperate Climate. With 629 Million inhabitants it is not only the most populous nation in Gebroa, but also the world. Alongside its 33 Crownlands, Gara also holds control over 3 Colonies, those being located in Efios and Clotias respectively. Garas capital and largest megapolis is Neu-Mistelzell, with Bröthafn, Skälvenstattti and Mistelzell being important coastal cities granting easy access to international trade, due to their location. History Main Article: History of Gara Prehistory Main Article: Garan prehistory Archaeological evidence as the Scholda 1 shows that ancient humans were present in the Garan Plains and Mountains at least 960,000 years ago. The hominid fossils of Rugna Man, a Homo erectus who used fire, were discovered in a cave at Plasküda near Graiten; they have been dated to between 600,000, 730,000 or 80,000 years ago. The Legs of Homo sapiens (dated to 125,000–80,000 years ago) have been discovered in Noldäüan Cave in Moadil County, Arconia. The Hunting Weapons and Clothing of the Üplafpruf People were discovered in an excavation between 2989 and 2993 where three 440,000 year old wooden axes, spears, aswell as various clothing parts were unearthed. The Hulfapruf 1 fossils are known to be 95,000 years old. Evidence of modern humans. Evidence of modern humans, similarly dated, has been found in mountain caves and valleys in the Gorona Highlands near Arcon. The finds included 60,000-year-old bird bone and mammoth ivory flutes which are the oldest musical instruments ever found, the 58,000-year-old Ice Age Bear Woman, and the 42,000-year-old Venus of Polp. The Guhfacz Axe is a bronze artefact created during the Gebroan Bronze Age attributed to a site near Guhfacz, Upper Gara. Garan Tribes and Gebroan Empire Main Articles: Proto Garans, State of Goalidza (Grand Gebroan Empire), Duchy of Gara (Grand Gebroan Empire), Grand Dominion of Gara (Gebroan Kingdom), Garan Rebellion Written records by the Gebroan Empire mention early Proto Garan Tribes as early as 9200 BC, living in an area around the Garan Mountains and near Mistelzell, calling the region "Goalidza", after the biggest Proto Garan Triber at that time, The Gölüdva, a writer of an unknown source, but of Gebroan Heritage claims that these Proto Garans were a Seafaring, Raider, and Savage people, peskering the Western Marches of the Gebroan Empire, this is also when in the area, the Ancient Ürdferanism Religion started taking a hold over Northern, Western Gebroa. During the Grand Gebroan Push West in 7301 BC, Garan tribes were under constant siege by Gebroan armies, this threat of invasion lead several of the major garan tribes to form the Mlpdäfr Confederation in 6921 BC. In 6300 BC, during the 5th Push West, the Mlpdäfr Confederation was invaded by and subsequently annexed by the Grand Gebroan Empire, which established the State of Goalidza by 6281. Starting In 5020 BC The Grand Gebroan Empire had begun forcibly converting or expelling Garan Tribes from Goalidza, attempting to remove the Garan People's and replace them with Gebroan Statesmen, the cultures of what is now Upper and Lower Gara refused to cooperate with the Gebroan Empire, Six Garan Tribal armies went on a journey to the Gebroan Capital lead by Kläscufülo as part of the First Garan Rebellion against Gebroa, destroying several settlements and sites on their way. Kläscufülo arrived in The Gebroan Capital in 4998 BC, besieging Category:Nations Category:Gebroa Category:Imperial Category:Articles about Gara